


Танцы на крыше

by LRaien



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Inspired by Fanart
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-18
Updated: 2011-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23568334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Никогда, никогда не спорьте с Бэтмэном! Джейсон поспорил - и теперь вынужден прибегнуть к помощи Дика, чтобы было чем отшутиться.Пожалеют об этом все.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd
Kudos: 1





	Танцы на крыше

**Author's Note:**

> Под впечатлением от арта: http://linart.deviantart.com/art/Dance-Dickie-bird-252624219

Грязный переулок Готэм-сити, уже в который раз становившийся местом встречи Бэтмэна и его бывшего помощника — и местом дискуссий.  
— Ты не прав, Брюс, в корне не прав!  
— Ты просто не понимаешь, Джейсон...  
— Да чтоб тебя!.. Ты и твои дурацкие принципы плохо кончите, Брюс, и тогда я лично спляшу на твоей могиле!  
Уголки рта Бэтмэна чуть дрогнули, но Тёмный Рыцарь редко улыбался. Даже когда язвил.  
— Ты не сможешь, Джейсон. — Не улыбаться, не смеяться, а то заподозрит подвох.  
— И что меня остановит, а? — издевательски ухмыльнулся Тодд, дергая плечами. — Считаешь себя бессмертным, а?  
— Нет, Джейсон, — не смеяться раньше времени, не смеяться, — Просто ты не умеешь танцевать.

Пауза. Джейсон поперхнулся так и не сказанными словами, изумленно уставившись на бывшего учителя.  
— Я не думаю, что ты научился этому в то время, когда я не мог за тобой наблюдать, — продолжил Брюс, — Так что — не получится, Джейсон.  
Тодд еще немного помолчал в немом изумлении, потом издал невнятный звук и сдавленно выругался, плюнув для наглядности на ближайшую стену, на которой матерных выражений и без того хватало.  
Сказать ему было нечего.

«Не думал, что эта старая мышь научилась шутить!» — раздраженно думал Джейсон чуть позже. Умные ответы и гениальные фразы всегда приходят опосля того момента, когда они нужны.  
Джейсон легонько пнул носком сапога небольшой камешек на дороге, оказавшийся куском грязи, под влиянием внешних сил внезапно разлетевшимся брызгами в довольно большом радиусе. Да что же за день-то такой?!  
Но, чёрт возьми, Брюс прав! Танцевать-то Красный Колпак не умел! Но — научится, обязательно научится! Назло, блядь! И спляшет ещё на могиле всех этих недоделанных спасителей города! В которую их лично закопает! Хотя, копать слишком муторно, это уже чересчур...  
Но сначала надо было все-таки научиться. Обращаться ко всяким педиковатым танцорам — не вариант, таких Тодд готов был пристрелить просто из чувства справедливости. Просить баб — ещё хуже, это было ниже его достоинства и выше уровня терпения. Истеричная баба, или, хуже того, надменная крыса, указывающая ему, что и как делать? Да лучше сразу застрелиться самому!  
Однако, раз решил — надо сделать. И надо придумать способ, как, чёрт возьми! Чтобы не мотать нервы себе...  
...можно нервировать других!  
Решение было настолько гениальным, что Джейсон чуть не хихикнул, но вовремя удержался и лишь фыркнул. О да, Брюс еще пожалеет, что решил в кои-то веки поострить!

Ночь холодна, и ледяная тьма была готова поглотить любого, кто дерзнет окунуться в неё. Но Найтвинг уже давно не боялся темноты: в ней лишь скрывались те, кого следовало остановить. Дик уже собирался перескочить на здание с лучшим обзором окрестностей, но шорох сзади заставил его мгновенно сгруппироваться, откатиться в сторону и приготовиться атаковать.  
— Ой, так ли встречают братишку, Дик? Я думал, ты соскучился хоть немного.  
— Джейсон? — Найтвинг выпрямился, но бдительность не ослабил. — Сам-то зачем подкрадываешься?  
— Было бы лучше начать разговор с автоматной очереди? — саркастично поинтересовался Тодд. — У меня к тебе предложеньице, братец.  
— Какое? — На всякий случай Дик сделал шаг назад.  
— Ты же у нас раньше в цирке всякие акробатические штучки вытворял, верно? — Джейсон спрашивал то, о чем был прекрасно осведомлен, чтобы подвести разговор к нужной теме.  
— Вроде того... Так что тебе нужно?  
Джейсону доставляло садистское удовольствие наблюдать, как искривилось лицо Дика при такой трактовке его бывшей деятельности.  
— Не научишь меня танцевать, а, Птичка?  
— Ни за ч.. чего?! — Вывести из равновесия опытного акробата сложно, но Красный Колпак только что поставил очередной рекорд. — Джейсон, ты что, головой ударился?  
— Нет, но ещё немного — ударю кого-нибудь точно. — Джейсон скорчил недовольную морду. Про Джокера он не шутил. — Слушай, так сложно что ли? Ты же точно умеешь танцевать, верно? Научи, что ли, ты же хороший парень и все такое...  
— А ты, кстати, плохой... — вздохнул Дик, — Ладно, я понял... чему именно желаешь научиться?  
— А разве суть танца не в том, чтобы трястись туда-сюда, как в эпилептическом припадке? — наклонил голову Тодд.  
— Господи, за что... — сквозь зубы сдавленно прошептал Дик, — Джейсон, есть множество разных видов... Тебе зачем?  
«Станцевать на ваших с Брюсом могилах!» — очень хотелось ответить Джейсону, но он понимал — после такого ответа Грейсон точно махнёт рукой и пошлёт его прямо по адресу.  
— Допустим, надо показать одной наглой морде, что я воспитанный джентльмен... — на ходу начал импровизировать Красный Колпак. — Что для этого надо?  
— Ну... — задачка действительно показалась для Найтвинга интересной, — Знаешь, мне кажется, тебе больше подойдет... танго?  
— Тан... танго? Ты что, совсем с катушек съехал? — не выдержал Джейсон. Он уже жалел, что решился на этот жест безумия.  
— Знаешь, могу и не помогать, — терпение Дика тоже подходило к концу, — Слушай, бальное танго — отличный танец. Известный, не самый сложный, ритмичный и динамичный, а главное — парный. И впечатление джентльмена на свою даму сердца произведешь.  
«Блядь».  
Джейсон Тодд уже жалел, что родился на свет. Родился, возродился и дважды жалел.

— М-да... Честно говоря, обычно я веду в танце, но раз уже ты так сильно не хочешь никого в это посвящать... — Найтвинг вздохнул. — Во-первых, сними эти ужасные ботинки.  
— Что в них тебя не устраивает? — мгновенно вскинулся Красный Колпак.  
— А у тебя харя не лопнет — в таких сапожищах мне на ноги наступать? — обиделся Дик. — Кстати, о харе. Шлем снимай.  
— Может, тебе тут стриптиз сразу устроить, а? — потихоньку закипал Тодд. — Ты вообще что делать собрался? Ты ка.. куда тянешь лапы, блядь?!  
— Вот не надо меня оскорблять, — хмыкнув, Грейсон положил все-таки руку на плечо внезапному ученику, — Ты вообще видел, как танцуют танго? Будь добр, слушайся. Мне это тоже особо удовольствия не доставляет! Так, твою руку сюда... Господи, Джейсон, да успокойся ты!  
Был какой-то парадокс, который существовал давно. Когда один выходил из себя — другой успокаивался, начинал раздражать еще больше и получать от этого кайф. Сейчас Тодду казалось, что Грейсон над ним издевается. Впрочем... почему бы не поменяться ролями и не потрепать нервы ночной пташке?  
— Сюда, говоришь, руку?  
— Эй, даму свою трогать так будешь, — тут же возмутился Найтвинг.  
— Сам же сказал — слушаться, — ухмыльнулся Джейсон. — Что там дальше?  
— Делаешь вот так... — Дик увлекся процессом обучения. — Шаг, шаг... да, вот, потом во-о-от так... И поворот, и шаг-шаг-шаг... так, а теперь придержи-ка за талию, и... Придержи, а не стой столбом, Джейсон!  
— Ой, прости, — издевательские интонации в голосе у Красного Колпака зашкаливали. — Просто растерялся от привалившего счастья.  
— Гибкости тебе не хватает, Джейсон, — укоризненно сказал Грейсон, потирая ушибленный при падении зад. — У тебя слишком грубые и неосторожные движения. Будь на моём месте сейчас девушка, ты бы её уже раз семь пришиб. Не жалко?  
— Тебя, братец? — фыркнул Тодд, — Уж извини, что не такой гибкий, как эти педерастичные танцоришки... и ты, братец!  
Дик схватился за голову.  
— С чего тебе вообще пришла в голову эта идея? Почему ты пошел именно ко мне? За что мне это послано? За какие такие грехи?  
— Может, просто объяснишь, что делать дальше?  
— Джейсон, сейчас я как никогда близок к человекоубийству...  
— Возможно, впервые за долгое время мы солидарны, братишка.

На следующее утро, проснувшись, Джейсон Тодд попытался вспомнить вчерашний день. Так... Ссора с Брюсом — в порядке вещей. А потом... Дик. Танцы. Танцы и Дик. ТАНЦЫ И ДИК. Впервые за долгое время Джейсон накрыл голову подушкой, как в детстве. Не помогло, и Тодд принялся вспоминать дальше. После этого Джейсон дошел до ближайшего магазина, купил много алкоголя и, придя домой, напился до бессознательного состояния. Надеялся напиться до беспамятства, но, видимо, зря. Потому что он до сих пор четко помнил каждый момент вчерашнего импровизированного урока танцев.  
А теперь наступало похмелье.  
Лучше бы «сегодня» не наступило никогда.

Ночь, еще одна. И так же холодна. А еще, тварь этакая, решила порадовать мелким мерзким дождичком.  
— Йо, братишка.  
— Джейсон? Давно не виделись. Извини, я сейчас очень занят. Может, придешь попозже?  
Найтвинг сидел на крыше, пристально глядя вниз, на трёх обсуждающих что-то полицейских. Джейсон подошел к краю, взглянул на объект внимания Дика.  
— А, этих троих я знаю. Хотел прибить их на прошлой неделе, но как-то не сложилось, — небрежно произнес он. — Торгаши дурью, со стажем. Ты же не будешь против, если я их...?  
— Вот только не надо устраивать тут стрельбу, — тихо, хотя их бы все равно отсюда не услышали, ответил Грейсон. — По-хорошему, я должен сдать тебя в полицию.  
— Им, что ли? — фыркнул Тодд. — Убийство таких, как они — даже не убийство, братишка.  
— Убийство — всегда убийство.  
Так, только новых дебатов не хватало. Красный Колпак не за этим сюда пришел.  
— Я вообще о другом собирался поговорить.  
— Только не надо снова просить меня... — сразу отреагировал Найтвинг, но Тодд резко оборвал его.  
— Я не об этом. Братишка, спасибо — и ни слова. Никому.  
— Джейсон, я и не собирался... — только тут до Дика дошло, что рассказы о том, как суровый Красный Колпак неуклюже разучивал танцевальные па, — как раз из разряда тех, что стоит рассказывать в большой и весёлой компании. — Ладно, я честно не собирался никому об этом говорить.  
— Если проболтаешься — убью, — хмыкнул Джейсон. — Без обид.  
Сказав это, он спрыгнул на пожарную лестницу этажом ниже, потом начал почти неслышно спускаться по ней в сторону двуличных наркоторговцев.  
«Будто я смогу кому-то рассказать», — обиженно подумал Дик. — «Мне же никто не поверит».  
Вздохнув, Найтвинг вскочил и отправился мешать Красному Колпаку совершать очередной самосуд.


End file.
